The Accidental Summons
by Lvmj
Summary: While fighting the Paths of Pein at Konoha, Naruto tries to summon Gamabunta for help in the middle of an attack, messing up two important hand signs. What he gets is three very confused people.
1. Me, Myself, and I

**Lvmj: "This is just a small start of a story to entertain those that are hoping for another update to either 'Comedy Fox' from myself or 'Seeing the World Blindfolded' from DarkLvmj."**

**DarkLvmj: "It freaking sucks! College sucks a lot, it's been keeping us soooooooooooo," takes a deep breath, "oooooo busy! Well this idea is something me and Lvmj thought of just to keep you all satisfied till we update our stories. It's pretty short 'cause it's just a preview and we are really busy at the moment."**

**Lvmj: "Tell us what you think on it."**

**Declaimer: "Don't own. Oh, and this is obviously AU."**

The Accidental Summons

Chapter One: Me, Myself, and I

The once strong and beautiful Konoha has been reduced to mere rubbles by its invaders. To be more precise, its invader, Pein. All the Konoha's ninja force were laying amongst the rubble; injured, tending to wounded, or dead. All except one was still fighting.

Naruto, the newest Toad Sage, was fighting one of Pein's bodies that could control the very gravity around itself, Deva Path. He slammed into the ground, blood splattering from his mouth from the impact.

"Bastard," Naruto grunted as he stood up to face Pein once more, but was barreled away from a larger enemy, Asura Path. This one was similar to a puppet as it had shifting abilities from its body.

Speaking of that, Asura Path launched its arm right at Naruto. Naruto himself barely dodged it by twisting his body at an odd angle.

He soon cursed as the other Paths started showing up, surrounding the Toad Sage from all sides.

To the onlookers watching the fight, the ninja's that were still up and about from the attack, it seemed hopeless for Naruto.

"Time for a Gamabunta," Naruto muttered to himself as he started flashing through hand signs.

"Give up Nine Tails," Deva path said in a monotone as Animal Path summoned a sort of large bull to attack Naruto.

"Damn it!" Naruto muttered as he tried to jump, still flashing through seals. He was hit on the side, causing him to mess up on two very important seals.

Naruto himself didn't even notice his mess up as he landed crouched down. He then slapped his hands down on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto cried out.

Except one large puff of smoke from the Toad Boss, three smaller, denser puffs of smoke erupted behind him.

When they dissipated, not only did the Path's stare at them dumfounded, so did Naruto.

On the left was a blond teen wearing an ANBU suite with a strange Comedy Mask over his face. He himself was ready for battle by drawing out his ninjatos.

In the middle was, shocking them further, Naruto, only he was wearing darker clothing that holds the Uchiha symbol along with the Uzumaki Symbol, a simply orange swirl with a fan in the middle of it, a chunin vest, and a black strip of cloth that covered his eyes.

To the far right was a familiar person even to Naruto, except he only saw her when he was in his Oiroke no jutsu. She was very beautiful with her hair long to her back. Her clothing was actually very similar to Tsunade's except it was a dark orange and black.

It was then that the one wearing the Comedy Mask spoke what everyone had on their minds.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

**DarkLvmj: "There you have it! Lvmj and I thought about combining our stories into one but didn't know how until a friend of ours suggested this! We want feedback! Or I shall deliver judgment on y-hey, let me go!" **

**Lvmj: Dragging her off. "Don't threaten our readers! But please, review."**


	2. Squabbling

**Lvvmj: "Tired, so tired. Spring semester is almost over, then summer!"**

**DarkLvmj: "WOOOT!"**

**Lvmj: "Means we can start sending updates faster."**

**DarkLvmj: Nods eagerly. "Oh! This is important!!!!"**

**Together: "EXPECT SHORT CHAPTERS!!!!!"**

**Lvmj: "This story is not our main one, "Seeing the World Blindfolded" and "Comedy Fox" are them. Plus we don't want to give away surprises with how the other two are going to be. The one Naruto being blind and wearing a chunin vest already gives away to something big happening later on in "Seeing the World Blindfolded."**

**DarkLvmj: "So until we get the other two caught up in this time frame, these chapters will be short, sorry! Anyway, here we go!"**

Chapter Two: Squabbling

"Oi! I was just eating my ramen, how come I am outside?!" the Naruto with the blindfold on his head shouted before reaching under his chin and grabbing a cloth that draped over his mouth in a Kakashi stylish mask.

He then seems to perk his head up and tilt it to the side where the Pein was. "Oh, crap, Pein!" he shouted before going to rush at them.

This was stopped when the female Naruto took hold of his Chunin vest and lifted him off his feet with ease, causing his feet to keep on running in a comical fashion in the air.

"Why don't you look around and see what's going on?" she said sternly.

"Would if I could see!" the blind Naruto said childishly before sticking his tongue out.

"Oh, err, sorry, I thought that was just a fashion statement," she said before placing him down. "In any case, it would seem there are four of us here."

Blind Naruto looked over at Comedy mask Naruto, the Naruto that summoned them, and the female Naruto.

"Yeah, your right. We all have Kyuubi in us," the blind Naruto muttered aloud, able to see the violent chakra of the Kyuubi in them.

"Four Kyuubi's?" Deva Path said in astonishment. "This certainly will benefit us," he muttered before he was suddenly kicked in the face by comedy Mask wearing Naruto.

"Enough with the fucking talking," he growled out. "And you, you little asshole," he rounded on Naruto that summoned them, pointing his ninjato at him. "Explain why I shouldn't cut off your head and shove it up your ass for getting all of us in this fucking situation!" he shouted, making Naruto sweat drop.

"I was trying to summon Gamabunta! It's not my fault I messed up!" Naruto said, getting a little pissed at having a sword in his face.

Comedy masked Naruto seemed to snarl and raised his sword. "You little basta--," he was about to say before the female Naruto struck him across the Mask, sending him spiraling into a piece of a destroyed building.

Naruto's eyes widened and blind Naruto's jaw dropped. "She punches like Baa-chan!" Naruto said.

"We shouldn't be fighting each other guys, err, and girl!" Blind said.

Though the female Naruto ignored him and looked at Naruto. "Baa-chan?" she mused with a lift of an eyebrow before the Comedy Mask hit the ground near her.

A second later the ANBU Naruto was walking over to them, his face set in a scowl. "Lucky hit," he muttered as he bent down and grabbed his Mask before putting it on. "But thanks for clearing my head." He had been overly angry at how forcefully he was in this mess.

"Guys, I think I...uh...him is right," Naruto said, pointing at Blind as the other Peins had organized on who they would fight while they were squabbling. "We really shouldn't be fighting."

"Anyway, before we get even more confused, what should we call eachother?" blind Naruto asked.

"Well since I summoned you all, I think I should be called 'Naruto'," Naruto said as he settled in a stance.

"Fair enough," ANBU Naruto grunted out before settling in his own stance beside him, ninjatos out and waiting. "Call me Comedy Fox."

"My name is Narissa," Narissa said as her hands enveloped in green chakra.

"Naru for me then!" Naru said as he adjusted his mask and cloth tightly before reaching into his pack on his leg to take hold of a pair of trench kunais before pushing chakra into them to sharpen them.

It was then that they all separated, heading towards their opponents.

Deva Path went after Naruto alone.

Animal Path to Comedy Mask.

Human Path to Narissa.

Asura Path to Naru.

The other two, Naraka Path and Preta stayed back until they were needed.

**Lvmj: "Done."**

**DarkLvmj: "WOOT!"**

**Lvmj: "Now the reason we left out Naraka and Outer Path is because they seem to work as a team from what research we gathered. Outer would capture the opponents and Naraka would interrogate them." EDIT!!!!!: "Reason? Eh, just decided to put them on the sidelines for now."  
**

**DarkLvmj: "Hope you like it! REVIEW! It inspires us!"**

**EDIT!!!!!: "Reviewer pointed out about Preta Path, the one that absorbs chakra, and Outer Path, the one that steals souls and such, we got them mixed, thank you Shadow Overlord!!!!"  
**


End file.
